


The Moon Who Longs For His Lights

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Drabble, For TsukkiBdayWeek2020, Gen, Museum Worker!Tsukishima, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Tsukishima, the one who missed the moon
Kudos: 2





	The Moon Who Longs For His Lights

**Author's Note:**

> #TsukkiBdayWeek2020 Day 1  
> A drabble for TsukishimaWeek 2020 on twitter. Day 1 prompt are Moon/Street Light/ Neon and so here it is!

"Good job today"

"Bye bye"

"See you tommorow"

More goodbyes could be heard but Tsukishima was done doing his and start to walk back home, alone. Which would be unusual because his colleague usually went back with him because they're neighbors. He wear his earphone and put on some relaxing type of music to soothe his ear before he continue walking. 

Tsukishima was walking back from the museum, which was in the middle of the city. He loves his job, looking at historical remains of his favorite dinosaurs always got him to go throught the day, but that doesn't mean he can't get tired and sleepy. And today is that day.

Today was really hectic and he didn't get any breaks. He's feeling tired and sleepy and just want to get back home to take a bath, have dinner (if sleep didn't yell at him already) and finally sleep in his comfy _futon_. His apartment is not that far from the museum but its still a hassle to walk back when he's this tired. He walk slowly, it's not like he's in a rush (well he is, to sleep) but walking faster would drain his energy more. He look up just to see the street illuminated with neon colored signs. 

He sigh, there's no way the moon will appear if this is what it's up against or maybe the moonlights was just drown by this fake lights. 

Tsukishima miss the quiet, peaceful, and tranquility the moon offer. On the day like this where he got to be by himself, away from the buzzling city, away from his busy hectic life, moon offer him the peace he never know he needed. 

He then remember the days when he went back from volleyball practice back in high school. After he parted ways with Yamaguchi, he would listen the same type of music he is right now before looking up to see the moon. He smile at that. 

And when he reach home, after a grueling steep and a lot of steps to reach his home, instead of doing what he intended to do, he went to the balcony and finally saw the all familiar soft glow from the lonely resident of the sky. He sits down, with his tired and sleep mind, he enjoy the moonlight. Basking himself with it, before he needs to go back to his busy life once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short of course hehe I just want to potray one part of Tsukishima daily life where one of his favorite part of the day was just him looking up at the moon :)


End file.
